


《我不配做英雄》的r18部分

by shehuiliangxin



Category: My Hero Academia, 我的英雄学院
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shehuiliangxin/pseuds/shehuiliangxin





	《我不配做英雄》的r18部分

之前，因为是夏天，出香可能是在家里习惯了，还没有来得及把提防男性的哥哥提上日程表。所以没有穿内衣，那两点直接凸在了睡衣平滑的表面上。  
我在那天，用目光不经意间捕获她乳头的形状之后。对着拥有和自己几乎一模一样容貌的妹妹，勃起了。  
你的睡衣是怎么温柔地摩擦你的乳头的呢？它多么自然地让你的乳头变硬了啊。自然到连你都没有意识到，可怜的自己正在被一直信赖的睡衣，像这样胡来地玩弄着身体呢。  
真是令人嫉妒。  
……我有什么资格嫉妒。这样是不对的。哥哥和妹妹又不可以在一起，不可以谈恋爱，不可以结婚。不可以做出格的事。  
“……出香。”我缓缓吞咽了一口唾沫，可还是听见自己的嗓子发出连自己都觉得有点危险的声音。  
“哥哥？”出香正擦着头发，被水沾湿粘连成块的头发乖乖地搭在她额前，稍稍遮住一点眼睛，但是那份令人火大的纯真却没有被遮住。往下是无知地半开的被水蒸气熏地粉嫩的嘴唇，最过分的刚刚已经提过了，然而上衣下方也破绽百出——没有好好翻好的下摆翘起一个小小的卷边，露出像奶糖一样的一小节腰部，就连短裤下饱满又白嫩的大腿也看上去十分可口。  
“……………………内衣。”我低着头，假装屏保在放视频。但其实余光一直在瞥着她。  
“…啊！抱歉……！”才发现的出香放下擦头发的手，用小臂遮住了胸口。随着这个动作原本搭在她头发上的毛巾垂下，遮住了她的表情。我猜测她一定又脸红了。她在这点上和我还是很像的……  
“下次……一定要记得穿啊。”  
“……嗯。我记住了。”  
后来，出香就再也没有以那种样子出现在我面前过。但尽管如此，那一天那一幕停留在我视网膜上的印象，却足够我用来满足自己好几个月。

 

=====

 

说好躲着的。说好不过界的。  
但是不知道是不是巧合还是什么，出香哪怕升了国中也还是丢三落四，不是内衣掉在浴室里，就是喝过的水杯就这么往客厅里一摆。  
简直就像在对我说快点来拿一样。  
我当然不可能拿——

 

……啊，我拿了。

 

……话说，我为什么会喜欢上出香呢。  
是因为我接触的女生太少了，于是性幻想对象什么的只有出香一个女生可以作为参考吗？  
还是说因为人类都是双重标准的生物，据调查显示，大家会更偏向对和自己长得像的人有好感，所以我喜欢上了自己的双胞胎妹妹？  
话说回来，喜欢到底是什么呢？  
喜欢一朵花是喜欢？喜欢欧尔麦特是喜欢？……不。不是这样的。  
我回到房间一边安抚自己，一边眯着眼睛胡思乱想。  
又一次，我悄悄偷了出香的内裤到自己房间里自慰。放心，我完事之后会非常细心地洗个七八遍，再找机会放回去。  
出香的内裤很可爱。和身为欧尔麦特狂热粉丝的我不太一样，出香对欧尔麦特只是路人好感，所以内裤也很正常，是可爱小动物或者糖果色系的那种。  
……我真的没救了。  
一瞬间我意识到，原来我自己都没有想到自己会这么喜欢出香，连脑中自动播放解释说明这种话也竟然开始习以为常。我是变态吧。是的吧。  
………唉……变态就变态吧………  
我有一种心如死灰后一阶段的冷静淡然，把房门锁好之后爬上床，将出香的内裤小心翼翼地从裤袋里抽出来，然后，深深地——

我开始妄想。妄想出香和我缠绵的情景。

 

哈啊……出香。  
【怎么啦，哥哥？】  
再、再多叫我哥哥吧……  
【诶……哥哥，很喜欢被这样叫吗？】  
嗯……  
我喘着气，妄想出香露出她一如既往的、天真无邪的眼神，仰望我的纯洁姿态。  
……哥哥最喜欢你了，像小时候跟哥哥说的那样，不要交男朋友好不好？当哥哥的新娘子好不好？  
【啊……但是，但是我们可是兄妹呀……？】  
我喜欢你……就算是兄妹……我也对你…………  
我妄想自己扶着阴茎，在出香柔软的处女穴中突刺，妄想她里面被我灌入满满精液的样子。  
【不要，不要……！呜哇、呀啊……❤！被，被出久哥哥中出了……❤呜呜、要怀孕了…………】  
出香只能喘息，无个性的她毫无还手之力，就算不情愿也只能被我这个哥哥压在身下，摇晃着那对丰满的乳房，立着乳头，两腿大开露出不知廉耻的被我插到不断滴落蜜汁的小穴，娇喘连连。被操开之后她就愈发湿润，不管是眼睛还是下面的小穴。然后她就开始祈求我温柔一些，或者求我的阴茎更加地用力地干她。  
出香……  
我喜欢你。  
我喜欢你。  
……我爱你。  
【唔噫❤出、出香也……喜欢哥哥……最喜欢哥哥了…………】  
啊，天堂吧。  
我再一次迎来高潮。


End file.
